


Caricias Nocturnas

by NCLsBakery



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCLsBakery/pseuds/NCLsBakery
Summary: Se aman y no se lo dicen, pero por medio de su caricias nocturnas se lo demuestran.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Parte I

Era una noche como cualquier otra, después de cenar juntos cada uno se dirigía a su respectiva habitación a hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Junmyeon está rindiéndose ante los brazos de Morfeo cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta, él sabe quién es y para qué ha llegado hasta allí, sigue acostado con la espalda a la cama y los ojos cerrados mientras abren la puerta.

—Hyung...—sí, ésta es una noche como cualquier otra para Junmyeon— ¿Estás despierto?

―Prácticamente no, pero dime que sucede Yixing ¿Pesadillas otra vez? ―El nombrado solo se limitó a asentir con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza cuando vio que su Hyung lo veía.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?―Junmyeon suspiró. ―Por favor Hyung, prometo no dormir encima tuyo otra vez―como todas las veces anteriores Junmyeon sabía que igual va a pasar eso.

—Está bien, pero deberías aprender a dormir sólo—dijo haciéndole un hueco a Yixing en la cama y abriendo las sábanas para él.

Yixing con una sonrisa enorme en su cara se metió en la cama del mayor, como siempre el mayor dormía mirando al techo y él dándole la espalda.

Junmyeon no podía decirle que no al menor, era como su debilidad, además le gusta dormir con él aunque eso no lo admitirá en voz alta. Al cabo de unos minutos cuando Junmyeon estaba por dormirse Yixing lo interrumpió, sí otra vez.

—Hyung...―Dijo dándose un poco la vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Ahora que sucede pequeño?—Solía llamarle por ese apodo tan significativo para ambos cuando no quería perder la paciencia con él.

— ¿Podrías acariciarme? No puedo dormir—dijo formando un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Junmyeon suspiro por segunda vez en la noche sabiendo que si le decía que no igual terminaría haciendo aquello, joder ¿A quién engañaba? Le encantaba hacer aquello, pero esa era otra cosa que tampoco diría en voz alta.

—Está bien pequeño, ven, acércate. —Yixing colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su Hyung y se dejó ser por las caricias que le daba.

Junmyeon solía acariciarlo en diferentes sitios de su cuerpo, pero siempre terminaba acariciando su cadera, esa noche empezó por su cara, su mejilla específicamente, paso por su brazo, costillas, estómago y llegó por fin a su cadera donde Yixing notaba que el mayor acariciaba mucho el hueso que de allí sobresalía como también lo hacía con su espalda baja y no puede negar que le gusta. Él también solía acariciar a su Hyung pero a diferencia de este otro sólo acariciaba su pecho derecho, siempre, ya que ama dormir escuchando el latido de su corazón y pide mudamente que algún día su corazón lata por él.

Esa noche, igual que la mayoría de las noches, Yixing se quedó dormido encima de Junmyeon como prometió no hacerlo, su cabeza en el pecho del nombrado y sus piernas enlazadas, siempre terminaban así, ya es algo común.

Es que ellos se aman y no se lo dicen, pero por medio de sus caricias nocturnas se lo demuestran.


	2. Parte II

—¡Me cago en la puta!―Eso fue lo que escuchó Junmyeon junto con un gruñido justo después de escuchar un golpe seco.

—Yixing, ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó un poco preocupado ya que al estar en la cocina no vio que le sucedió al menor.

―¡Esta puerta de mierda me golpeo en la frente!―Se quejó Yixing dando un portazo y quitándose los zapatos al entrar.

—Pequeño, ¿Qué hemos hablados de las malas palabras?

―Que no te gustan que salgan de mi boca y cosas así, lo siento Hyung pero hoy he tenido un día de mierda y que la puerta me golpeara no ayudó ―dijo con el ceño fruncido y la paciencia a tope.

—Está bien, lo dejare pasar por hoy. Pero dime, ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sentándose en el sofá de tres plazas color negro de su pequeño piso.

—El profesor Kim es un tocapelotas ¡Me sacó de clases! —Se acercó a Junmyeon y se acostó en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de éste.

―¿Por qué te sacó de clases? —preguntó con un pequeño toque maternal que siempre se le salía cada vez que Yixing tenía un problema, bueno al fin y al cabo el prometió a los padres del nombrado cuidarlo cuando lo dejaron quedarse en Corea para estudiar Artes que era lo que más le apasiona al chico, por otro lado Junmyeon estudia administración de empresas en la misma universidad que Yixing, la universidad central de Seúl, después de graduarse trabajará en la empresa de su padre.

―Según él yo estaba hablando e interrumpía su clase, ¡Pero es mentira Hyung, era el chico detrás de mí, Jongdae nunca sabe cerrar la maldita boca! ―dijo con el ceño aun fruncido demostrando su enojo con el chico antes mencionado.

―Aja, te sacó de clases ¿Y qué pasa?

—¡Hyung no lo tomes a la ligera! En dos días tengo examen de esa clase que no vi —dijo prácticamente lloriqueando en la pierna de Junmyeon—Maldita sea.

―No maldigas.

—Me cuesta entender algunas cosas y ahora que no vi la clase va a ser más difícil ―dijo el menor ignorando el comentario anterior.

—¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a alguno de tus compañeros? ―comento Junmyeon tratando de ayudar a su pequeño amigo.

―Ya estamos llenos de cosas como para pedirle a algún compañero que me explique —dijo con un tono bastante cansado.

—Bueno, pide los apuntes, dúchate para que te relajes y vienes a cenar, te ayudare a entender el tema ¿Te parece? —le preguntó Junmyeon con una enorme sonrisa, adoraba esa sonrisa en su Hyung ¿Cómo decirle que no? Además él se estaba ofreciendo solito.

―Está bien Hyung, eres el mejor―dijo levantándose para abrazarlo—, pero, tú no sabes nada de Artes ¿Cómo me ayudarás? —preguntó con un pequeño matiz de confusión.

—No tengo que saber Artes para explicarte un tema con entenderlo basta, o por lo menos para mí. Lo que no termines de entender le preguntas a uno de tus compañeros y ya está —dijo Junmyeon con calma mientras se levantaba del sofá—.Vamos Yixing, si no te duchas ahora comerás la cena fría y dormiremos muy tarde estudiando —Le despeino un poco el cabello y se dirigió a la cocina. Yixing, en cambio, se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

Sí, le gustaba su Hyung desde hace mucho tiempo quizás desde que eran unos adolescentes, también admite que se comporta de esa manera tan infantil en las noches porque sabe lo tanto que le gusta a su Hyung que sea así de "inocente" aunque por las tardes trate de pavonearse delante de éste sin camisa mostrándole que también puede ser sexy, cabe destacar que también sabe que al mayor le gusta eso y no es por ser presumido, es que lo nota en su cara.

—Hyung, ¿has visto mi camiseta de dormir? —le preguntó Yixing a Junmyeon mientras salía de su habitación sólo con un short puesto dejando mucho a la vista del mayor que se perdió en su ensoñación y su cabello mojado, su pecho aun algo húmedo por el reciente baño... —¿Hyung?― Ese six pack, ese tono de piel que tanto lo enloquecía, esperen, ¿qué le había preguntado?

―Perdón pequeño, estaba pensando en las clases que tengo por ver, ¿qué me preguntaste? ―"Claro, clases yo sé que veías, Hyung" pensó Yixing después de ver como el mayor trata de desvestirlo con la mirada, a él le encantaba esa mirada caliente que le daba Junmyeon.

—Te pregunté si has visto mi camiseta de dormir —pregunto el menor con cara de que no rompe ni un plato.

—Está entre la ropa para lavar, iba a hacerlo hoy pero no me dio tiempo.

―Está bien Hyung, buscaré otra. Ya vengo a cenar —dijo Yixing con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada solamente para Junmyeon y éste amaba que esa sonrisa sólo la guardara para él, había visto la misma sonrisa dedicada para su familia.

Junmyeon puso la mesa para que ambos comieran y después ir a estudiar un poco.

—Yixing está lista la cena —dijo sentándose en la mesa a esperar al menor. Yixing apareció a los pocos segundos de decir eso y se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban cosas triviales. Después de la cena lavaron los platos entre los dos como solían hacerlo y se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor con la intensión de estudiar.


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo súper corto, espero que igual lo disfruten.  
> Los últimos dos son más largos, se los prometo.  
> ⭐⭐

—¡Hyung llevamos mucho estudiando y no entiendo esto! —Lloriqueo Yixing tirándose en la cama del mayor, el otro veía desde su escritorio como Yixing se desesperaba cada vez más, pobre.

—¿Quieres tomar un descanso? Sería bueno para tu cerebro, desde aquí se ve cómo te sale humo por las orejas —dijo el mayor tratando de sofocar una risa, lo cual fue un intento fallido y termino carcajeándose.

—JA JA JA, no me parece gracioso. —Yixing se levantó de la cama quedando sentado en la orilla de ésta, Junmyeon se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se acercó a él, se agacho a la altura de su cara, tomó sus mejillas y cuando Yixing pensó que éste lo iba a besar sólo habló.

―Es en serio pequeño, deberías descansar un poco así quizás puedas entender mejor ―susurró tan cerca de sus labios que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Por favor Hyung, no te acerques así. —Junmyeon había pensado en hacer eso desde hace mucho y hoy le salió la valentía para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué pequeño? A mí me gusta la cercanía que tenemos ―dijo Junmyeon con un poco de picardía.

—Porque si sigues así después no podré controlarme y no quiero perder la cordura.

—¿Y si yo quiero que la pierdas? —Junmyeon jamás pensó llegar a hacer eso, pero allí está a punto de besar a Yixing. —¿Te puedo confesar algo?

—Claro Hyung, puedes decirme.

―Quiero besarte.

Y hasta allí llego la cordura de Yixing, tomó de las mejillas a Junmyeon y lo beso como siempre quiso hacerlo, el mayor estaba tan sumergido en aquel beso que no se dio cuenta en que momento Yixing lo tomó de las piernas y lo sentó a horcajadas. El beso se estaba tornando muy caliente para una noche de estudio, se separaron haciendo un chasquido obsceno con sus labios.

—Pequeño, creo que deberíamos parar, a este paso no entenderás nada —dijo Junmyeon con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con tanto cuidado, como si fuese a romperse.

—Hyung, la clase en éste momento me vale mierda, me interesa que sigamos con esto. Es más, creo que debería hacer que me saquen de clases más seguido —dijo el menor mientras tomaba las caderas de Junmyeon con una de sus manos y la otra la colocaba en su nuca—.Vamos Hyung, no me digas que quieres dejarlo hasta aquí ¿O sí?

—Mierda Yixing, claro que quiero seguir pero... —No pudo terminar de hablar, al menor solo le basto eso para volver a besarlo y atreverse a tocar su trasero por encima de la ropa robándole un suspiro al mayor.

—Hyung, siempre me preocupe porque este momento llegara.

—¿Por qué te preocupaba? —preguntó Junmyeon atacando el cuello del chino ya que éste estaba hablando.

—Pensé que ibas a ser el activo, pero ya veo que no ―le respondió Yixing con una sonrisita de por medio.

—Cállate y veamos como mueves tus caderas en otro sitio que no sea mientras bailas just dance en la sala.

―Siempre pensé que no me veías.

—Por algo de vez en cuando te digo Zhang CaderasLocas Yixing.

―Entonces probemos si te gusta como las muevo en otras circunstancias —dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras ponía a Junmyeon de espaldas a la cama y comenzaba a hacer lo suyo.

Esa noche hicieron de todo menos estudiar, como era de esperarse. Junmyeon se entregó completo a Yixing como el menor a él.


	4. Parte IV

—Hyung, me estás haciendo cosquillas. —Jamás pensó que el mayor lo fuera a despertar de esa manera, le estaba dando besitos por toda su cara y a veces por su cuello. El mayor ignoró eso y siguió besándolo. —Me haces cosquillas, pero sigue, me gusta.

Junmyeon estuvo besando su cara desde hace poco, pasando de vez en cuando a su cuello y volviendo a su cara.

—Tenemos que levantarnos pequeño —dijo Junmyeon muy poco convencido, él no quería dejar de hacer aquello.

Dejó de darle besitos para pasar a hacerle cariño con su nariz en su cuello provocando que Yixing estirara su cuello al lado contrario para que siguiera.

—¿Por qué Hyung? Es sábado, estemos un rato más así —dijo abrazando al mayor por la cintura debajo de las sábanas.

―Tenemos algo de qué hablar. —Junmyeon salió de su cuello al decir eso para mirarlo a la cara.

—Ya sé, ¿qué quieres saber primero? —preguntó Yixing acomodándose en la cama, quedando él acostado con la espalda a la cama y Junmyeon decidió sentarse para verlo mejor.

—Lo que paso anoche, ¿fue solo calentura o tu querías? ―preguntó el mayor desviando su cara por primera vez con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

—¡Hyung, te ves tan tierno con ese sonrojo! —dijo Yixing muriendo de ternura, mientras se sentaba también en la cama, tomo las mejillas de Junmyeon y dejó un casto beso en los labios del contrario. —Yo quería hacerlo Hyung, no tienes idea desde hace cuánto ―le susurró tan cerca que sus labios se rosaban con articular cualquier palabra.

—Creo que puedo darme una pequeña idea. —El mayor sonrió recordando todo el tiempo que estuvo enamorado del menor.

—¿Qué? Espera Hyung, ¿te gusto? Porque a eso es a lo que me refiero. ―Lo miró otra vez con esos ojos brillantes de alegría, esperando escuchar que le diría el mayor.

―Desde que éramos unos adolescente, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que JongIn te invitó a salir?

—Sí, te sentiste enfermo la primera vez, después me invitó al cine y te enfermaste otra vez, después cada vez que trataba de hablar conmigo...—Dejó de hablar por un momento―Tú tratabas de alejarlo de mí. —Terminó con un susurro.

―Sí, lo sé. ―Se acarició el brazo el mismo como gesto nervioso. ―Lo siento mucho, pensé que si te llegabas a enamorar de él me olvidarías y te alejarías de mi por estar con él.

—Hyung, eso no pasará, nadie puede sacarte de mi cabeza. Ya en esos momentos me gustabas pero no conseguía la manera de decírtelo sin que huyeras de mí, fue lo mejor cuando mis padres me dejaron quedarme aquí era mi oportunidad de intentar algo por eso empecé a meterme en tu habitación para dormir diciéndote de pesadillas y... —El menor se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo.

—¡Ajá pequeño pillo! Sólo eras así de tierno para ganarte mi corazón y meterte conmigo en mi cama a tratar de violarme ―dijo el mayor con un tono burlesco.

―¡Hyung, yo no pensaba violarte! —dijo en un tono un poco infantil.

—A veces despertabas con una erección, sabrá tu subconsciente que cosas cochinas hacías conmigo allí además vuelves a ser tierno, ya tienes más que mi corazón, ¿que más quieres?

—¿Cómo sabes que a veces despertaba así? Y lo quiero todo de ti.

―Duermes encima de mí, no es necesario ser un genio para sentírtelo, Yixing.

―Así que lo sentías. —El menor puso una cara pervertida que sólo él sabía hacer. —Después soy yo el que quiere violarte a ti, aunque no niego que siempre quiero.

—¡Yixing!

—Hyung, ya que hicimos todo esto, nos confesamos y eso, quiero preguntarte algo —dijo el menor viéndolo a la cara mientras tomaba sus manos. —¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

—Claro que si pequeño, aunque sé que me lo pides para violarme cuantas veces quieras. —El mayor achicó un poco los ojos, si lo hacía mucho no veía después.

―Si te dejas no es violación...

—¡Yixing!

—Está bien Hyung, ¿que desayunaremos hoy?

―Lo que tú prepares.

―¿Que? ¿Por qué? —Me duele el trasero y me quiero duchar, así que te toca a ti hacer el desayuno —dijo el mayor con suficiencia mientras se levantaba de la cama sin vergüenza alguna de que el menor lo viera así.

—Hyung, ¿alguna vez te dije lo tanto que me gusta tu trasero?

—Sí Yixing, varias veces, incluso me nalgueabas y salías corriendo. Ahora voy a ducharme, ¿Vienes conmigo o vas a...? —Ya el menor estaba parado junto a él.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta Hyung —dijo subiendo las cejas varias veces.

—No haremos nada allí adentro.

—Hyung, ¿y cómo nos bañamos?

—Ay, Yixing —dijo rodando los ojos de manera divertida.

—Vamos Hyung, me tienes que dejar enjabonar tu espalda.

El mayor suspiro derrotado, como ya saben el pequeño Yixing su amigo desde antes de ser adolescentes era su debilidad y por ello no encontraba como decirle que no.

—Está bien, pero mantienes tus manos lejos de mi trasero —dijo a modo de regaño.

—Vamos Hyung, yo sé que te encanta. —Le dio un apretón a su nalga izquierda y se volteó para dejar correr el agua.

—Ay Yixing, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?

—Amarme Hyung, ya no te queda de otra, me dijiste que sí y no te dejaré ir —dijo tomándolo de la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Si bueno, ya eso lo hago.

—Yo también te amo Hyung.

—Te amo pequeño.

Se ducharon y desayunaron lo que había preparado Yixing, sí terminó complaciendo al mayor, entre bocados a la boca del otro y besos de por medio terminaron de desayunar y pasaron el resto de su tarde viendo películas, robándose besos y Yixing tocando el trasero del mayor, este último se estaba acostumbrado a ésta idea y le agradaba ¿Para qué negarlo?

Las noches pasaron de ser simples visitas al cuarto de su Hyung a simplemente dormir allí y como siempre no pueden faltas sus caricias nocturnas.


	5. Parte V

―Hyung, siempre me preocupe porque este momento llegara.

—¿Por qué te preocupaba? —preguntó Junmyeon atacando el cuello del chino ya que este estaba hablando.

―Pensé que ibas a ser el activo, pero ya veo que no —le respondió Yixing con una sonrisita de por medio.

—Cállate y veamos como mueves tus caderas en otro sitio que no sea mientras bailas just dance en la sala.

—Siempre pensé que no me veías.

—Por algo de vez en cuando te digo Zhang CaderasLocas Yixing.

—Entonces probemos si te gusta como las muevo en otras circunstancias —dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras ponía a Junmyeon de espaldas a la cama y comenzaba a hacer lo suyo.

Yixing tocaba y besaba a su antojo el cuerpo del mayor, Junmyeon no se quedó atrás, le sacó la camisa al chino seguido de la suya propia para volver a recostarse en la cama. Fue el turno de Yixing de atacar su cuello y Junmyeon aprovechó de tocar el cuerpo que tanto deseaba, pasó sus manos desde la cintura, por el pecho rozando solo un poco los pezones y llegó al cuello, volvió a pasar sus manos con tan ligero toque que a YiXing le dio escalofríos, Junmyeon empezó a jugar con los pezones del menor, pellizcándolos de a poco, apretando, haciendo que Yixing suspire al mismo tiempo que este último marcaba el cuello y el pecho del mayor.

Con lamidas y besos el menor llego a los pezones de Junmyeon, tomó uno en su boca y el otro lo tomó entre sus dedos. Junmyeon era un desastre en gemidos, la sensación que le daba YiXing con su lengua y dedos era exquisita, pero él quería más, indagar más allá, ver lo que le esperaba en un futuro muy pero muy cercano. Tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y lo hizo subir para besarlo, bajo sus manos y le quito ese short que lo traía loco dejando al chino sólo en ropa interior.

—Hyung, ¿estas tan desesperado por verme desnudo? —preguntó YiXing mientras se deshacía por completo de su short y comenzaba a acariciar las piernas del mayor llegando a su pene para acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

—Sí YiXing, así que quítame el maldito pantalón de una vez.

—Hyung, ¿y esa boca sucia? Me encanta cuando hablas así—Eso fue lo último que dijo el menor para llevar su mano un poco más arriba y desabrochar el pantalón de Junmyeon, lo bajó de un tirón dejándolo en las mismas circunstancias que él.

El mayor cansado de tanto juego de por medio cambió de posiciones con YiXing dejándolo acostado y él en su regazo, comenzó a frotarse contra la erección del menor causando una fricción deliciosa para ambos. YiXing atrajo al mayor para besarlo y poder tocar su trasero a la vez, lo apretaba a su antojo y de vez en cuando tocaba su entrada con sus dedos aún por encima de la tela del bóxer. Junmyeon se levantó un poco para deshacerse de ambos bóxers, estaba loco por sentir la piel de YiXing desnuda contra la suya, los quitó y tomó ambos penes para masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, los tomó con su mano para juntarlos y simular embestidas haciendo que Junmyeon apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de YiXing y este último en la cama por la sensación. Mientras Junmyeon hacia eso; Yixing, por su parte, se sentó en la cama con Junmyeon aún en su regazo y alargó una de sus manos para acariciar la entrada de su Hyung y tratar de meter un dedo travieso, el cual entró con un poco de dificultad.

―Hyung, ¿tienes lubricante? Estas muy cerrado.

—Sí, espera. —Junmyeon se bajó de Yixing para conseguir el lubricante que estaba en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, volvió a la cama y le entregó el objeto a Yixing.

Volvieron a cambiar de posiciones, Junmyeon se acostó en la cama y YiXing se posicionó entre las piernas del mayor, preparando su estrecha entrada hasta que pudo meter tres dedos.

—YiXing, ya estoy listo, entra. —Sin esperar a que Junmyeon dijera algo más, el menor se acomodó y alineó la punta de su pene en la entrada del mayor.

Junmyeon estaba con la espalda a la cama viendo directamente a los ojos de Yixing mientras este entraba en él. Yixing entró por completo en el mayor robándole un sonoro gemido mientras el chino sólo suspiro.

—Hyung, eres tan estrecho... Me encantas —dijo Yixing mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Junmyeon con sus manos y se inclinaba a darle un excitante beso para distraerlo un poco de la molestia que debía sentir

—Dime cuando pueda moverme. —Yixing siguió acariciándolo de a poco, tomó el pene de Junmyeon en una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo pasando su pulgar por la punta cada vez que llegaba a ésta.

El mayor empezó a mover sus caderas y Yixing entendió que necesitaba, le dio una última caricia al pene de Junmyeon y se acomodó para empezar a penetrarlo de una manera lenta que a Junmyeon le desesperaba.

—Yixing, más rápido, más fuerte —le decía el mayor comenzando a desesperarse de la manera tan malditamente lenta que lo penetraba Yixing.

―Hyung, quiero disfrutarte.

—Me disfrutas después, tendrás bastante tiempo para hacerlo. ¡Estoy muy excitado, así que muévete! —Eso fue suficiente para YiXing, el saber que podría disfrutar a su Hyung en otro momento lo hizo dejar de lado su autocontrol.

Reemplazó las penetraciones lentas por unas rápidas y profundas estocadas. La cama golpeaba constantemente de la pared por tanto movimiento que ellos estaban causando. Los gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más altos y Junmyeon en ese momento agradecía que vivieran solos en el apartamento, aunque le importaría una mierda si alguien los escuchara. Las penetraciones tenían un ritmo rápido hasta que YiXing golpeó ese punto dentro de Junmyeon y el mayor soltó un gutural gemido.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí YiXing, otra vez! ―YiXing dejó las rápidas embestidas para sacar su pene completamente y meterlo fuertemente en Junmyeon volviendo a tocar ese punto que hacía que el mayor viera puntos de colores.

—Hyung, voltéate —dijo el menor saliendo de Junmyeon y ayudándolo a apoyarse en sus rodillas, lo empujó por la espalda para que quedará con el pecho pegado a la cama y el trasero del mayor a su total disposición.

YiXing gimió.

El menor acarició una de las nalgas de Junmyeon para después levantar su mano y dejarla caer en esta haciendo al mayor gritar de sorpresa.

—Que hermoso se ve tu trasero ligeramente rojo, me excita aún más. —YiXing golpeó un poco más el trasero de Junmyeon hasta dejar ambas nalgas teñidas de un ligero color carmín. Alineó su pene y lo metió completo en una sola embestida.

Siguió penetrando hasta que el familiar cosquilleo se hizo presente y que Junmyeon le hiciera saber que él también estaba por llegar.

—YiXing, me voy a correr... —El nombrado tomó entre sus manos el pene del mayor para que llegaran juntos al orgasmo.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del contrario seguido de un gemido, Junmyeon se corrió en la mano de YiXing, el menor siguió penetrándolo después de terminar dentro de Junmyeon para alargar el orgasmo. YiXing salió del mayor y éste último se volteó quedando acostado de espalda a la cama, presenciando el momento exacto en que YiXing acercaba la mano propia con la esencia del mayor a su boca para saborearlo y verlo pícaramente, lo cual enloqueció a Junmyeon.

—¡YiXing no hagas eso!

—¿Por qué Hyung? Sabes bien —dijo YiXing acercándose a besar al mayor, el cual aceptó el beso probando de su propio sabor de la boca del menor.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama listos para dormir, como siempre YiXing durmió encima de su Hyung y por costumbre Junmyeon empezó a regalarle caricias por su cuerpo, relajándolo aún más si era posible. La mano de Junmyeon llegó a la cadera de YiXing y paso a acariciar su trasero.

—YiXing, ¿después podría ser yo el activo? Me gustaría probar —dijo el mayor con una cara inocente mientras YiXing lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Hyung, ¿por qué quieres profanar mi culo?

—¿Por qué no quisiera? Es lindo.

—Lo pensaremos, pero ahora vamos a dormir y deja de tocar mi trasero, estamos desnudos y me da miedo que metas un dedo allí, necesito estar preparado mentalmente. —Junmyeon dejó salir una gran carcajada.

—Hyung, ¡No te rías! —dijo el menor haciendo un puchero para que Junmyeon se apiadara de él y lo dejara en paz.

―Está bien, está bien —Junmyeon se acercó para darle un tierno beso―.Buenas noches pequeño.

―Buenas noches Hyung.


End file.
